Her Heart
by HellionKyou
Summary: SEQUEL! TO HIS HEART!
1. Chapter 1

**Her heart**

**Ha! im making a sequel. I have no idea if it will be any good, but thats for you as the readers to decide. Ok so I don't own FB, or the song "It doesn't matter" By: Alison Krauss.**

**Ok You know when Kyo left Tohru's room, after spilling his heart to her "sleeping" form, well Im sure you know she was not asleep. she was listing to every word he was saying. So Instead of Kyos POV, It's Tohrus. So RnR. hope you enjoy. I will exsept Ideas,so feel free to dish them out to me. Oh and a big thanks to my readers and reviewers.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

By morning, I woke up with every ach a person could have. Sept it was in my heart. I wanted to run to kyo and tell him everything. But I couldn't. I wanted him to know I loved him and always would, but I couldn't. I wanted to express so much emotion, but it would probably just make things worst. I wish my mom was here, she always knew what to say, she was always there for me.

I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs to make breakfast. Even though I was hurt, I refused to put a burdon on anyone else, even though Kyo says sometimes I should. I could never do that to the Sohma's they have been so kind to let me stay here. Iv already been a burdon to Kyo, I don't want to be a burdon to anyone else. When I reached into the fridge, I relized we were out of food. I let out a small cry just when Kyo walked by. "Whats your problem?"He asked me sounding rough, but in his eyes I could see difference.

"I..forgot to go shopping"

"Good, then that damn dog can go fend for himself.

"No, noone should fend for themselves, its my responsibility, I will just go out and get some food" I said and began to walk off, but he grabbed by arm and pulled me back."Your only human, just for once act like it, don't worry about stupid things"

"Kyo...its not stupid...I" I stopped.

Just as Shigure and Yuki walked down. "Mornign my lovley flower...no breakfast?"Shigure had tears in his eyes.

"Go fend for yourself you damn dog, leave her alone!"Kyo snapped.

"No,I mean, I forgot to go shopping yesterday and the only thing in this house for breakfast is rice balls from lastnight, Im so sorry"I thought I was about to cry. I feel horrible, and not just because of the food issue.

Ik looked up at Kyo, he looked like he was about to attack Shigure in my defence.

"It's perfectly fine, my beautiful flower, your only human, but none the less your still our angel of mercy"Shigure said with a smile. He walked to the fridge got a rice ball and popped it in the microwave.

"Are you feeling ok, ms Honda?" Yuki asked sweetly. Yuki was so sweet and kind, he had a good heart, and was a total prince, but I don't love him anymore. I kinda wish I did, then maybe my heart wouldn't hurt so bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When night came, I walked over to Kyos room. Before I could knock on his door, it opened.

"T..Tohru.." He looked sad and off balance. I wanted to hug him and cry in his arms, but I couldn't. Because right now, it's doesn't matter what I want, it matters what he wants. I want nothing more to make him happy.

"Kyo...I..."

**It doesn't matter what I want**

**It doesn't matter what I need**

**It doesn't matter if I cry**

**Don't matter if I bleed**

**You've been on a road**

**Don't know where it goes or where it leads**

"Tohru whats wong?"He began.

"I...I..h..heard everything"

"W..what?"

"Last night, I heard everything you said"

Kyo looked around and then gentally pulled me in his room and shut the door.

"But you were asleep"

"Im sorry"

"Why are you sorry"

"Becuase I over heard"

"But I was telling you...shit I feel like an idiot" He turned his head.

**It doesn't matter what I want**

**It doesn't matter what I need**

**If you've made up your mind to go**

**I won't beg you to stay**

**You've been in a cage**

**Throw you to the wind you fly away**

"Kyo.." I placed my hand on his face and made him look at me." Kyo..."

His eyes were soft but scared. I wasn't use to seein him look like this, Kyo was strong, but deep down he was even stronger. He may not be stonger in physical strength upagainst Yuki, but Kyo is emotionally stronger then any guy I have met, to have the curse of the cat, to be doomed, and to finally pour his heart.

"I.."

"Would you just say it already, it's only me here"

"Thats what makes it so hard" Did I just say that outloud. I realized my hand was still on his face, as I was about to slide it down. He grabbed it.

"kyo do you really want me to forget about you?"

"When I have toget locked up, I don't want anyon to remember me, the cat, or the cursed one, I want you to remember me for me, not because Im the damn cat"

"But I love the cat, I have, ever since I heard the story of what the rat did to the cat"

"No, you pittied the cat"

When I was a kid I did."Imay of felt sorrow for the cat, but ...I..I love you Kyo" I began to blush. I closed my eyes and wanted to turn my head, but then I felt his lips brush up against mine.

"I love you too,Tohru"He said and kissed me again.

**It doesn't matter what I want**

**It doesn't matter what I need**

**It doesn't matter if I cry**

**Doesn't matter if I bleed**

**Feel the sting of tears**

**Falling on this face you've loved for years**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ok thats it. :D. Like I said I don't own FB, or "It doesn't matter" By: Alison Krauss. Sorry if any typos I don't feel like looking it ove tanight, I will next time I am on.**

**RnR.**

**Grym Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2:Intresting

**His Desire**

**Thanks for the reviews, i didn exspect for so many ppl to read it so fast, and I didn' relle think it was a lemon, bc lemon acually has full on detail, but it was lime. And to ladyblossem, i will always keep writing it is a dream of mine...**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter two:Intresting**

Sakura, ran out of school, at the end of the day, just to see if she could find Syaoran li, but he was nowheres in sight. He wasnt at the king penguin park. With a deep sigh she decidd to just go home, maybe he would show up there later.

Day eventually passed and the moon casted its heavenally glow, into Sakura's room. She lay down ready to explore the dream that awaited her...

0000

Awaking by midnight, Sakura got up and walked out of her house. She walked to the park and there sat, was none other then Syaoran. Walking over to him, his gaze on her seemed to light up. She walked over to him as he greeted her, standing up. She looked blankly at him and then pushed him down, so that he fell and hit the ground.

"Sakura"

She didn't listen, she just knelt down and growled on top of him, nipping at his neck."You'v been a bad boy Syaoran"She said in a seductive voice. She could hhear his heart beat, it got faster, with every move she made.

"Sakura..." he gulped, she massaged her hands up his shirt and began to explore. He began to sweat a bit, and his whole body trembled from her touch. "N..not here" He managed to get out.

She laughed a little."Aww why noone is around, and sides I thought you loved me"

"I...I do...but..."

"But nothing, whos ever around will just have to hear the sounds of "love in the dark" "Sakura teased and she pressed her lips against his and forced his body fermly to the ground. He let out a small moan, tring his best not to seem like he liked it, for the reason of not wanting to get cought. She placed her legs around his sides so that she stradled his body. Stoppig the kiss and looking down at him. "If you honestly dont want me, right here and right now, then just say so..."She said a little upset.

"Not here"Was all he said.

Sakura got up and whiped her self off, Syaoran as well stood up, his body still shaking, his temptation to say screw it and take her then.

"Sakura..?"

She looked at him, strange because the sceenery of the moment changed, instead of at night and at the park, she stood in a medow, with a slight breez that caused her hair to sway, every direction. Standing there in a white dress, looking directly at Syaoran.

"Sakura...?"

She looked at him before answering."Yeah?"

She stepped closer, kissing her on the lips, incase of rejection, he would at least get one last kiss. Pulling away."Sakura, will you..."

"WAKE UP, WILL YOU!" Kero screamed as Sakura's yet questionable yet intresting dream ened before anything was ever asked.

"Im..up"She groaned out.

"Now im slightly curiouse what are you dreaming of?"

Sakura began to blush."Uh...stuff.."

kero covered his ears."No more, nevermind forget I asked" He said, feeling rather sick, from even having to hear her moans in her dreams. Sakura shook her head, got up and got dressed for the day. She went down stairs for breakfast and then walked out her front door, where none other then the man from her dreams, stood.

"Sakura..."

"Whoa..."

"Nani?.."He loked confused.

"Nothing, never mind"

He looked like he wanted to know, but then he looked as if he didn't. "Sorry, about yesterday"

"Again how long will you be staying this time, and will we get time to hang out?"

"Until I get what I have come for, and we will have plenty of time, enough that you will get sick of me"He smiled jokinly.

Sakura blushed.

_"I rather hope not though, or that would completly destroy the whole purpose of..."_ He thought, before he was cut off.

"For once I am not late, so Im gonna walk to school, are you coming?"

He nodded.

"Hey Sakura, have you have any 'Intresting' dreams latley?"

Sakura went bright red."Uh...have you?"

Syaoran smiled."No more then usual" He said with a really happy look on his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grym Goddess

Its short bc i am SOOO tired and I am finally 19 taday, yay happy birth day ta meh.


End file.
